You're Not Alone
by Phoenyx Ember
Summary: Complete summary in Main Character's Bio. Kendall/OC Story ON HIATUS! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Big Time Rush or other characters on the show! I only own Phoenyx Ember!
1. Meet Phoenyx

Main Character's Bio

Name: Phoenyx Ember

Nicknames: Nyx; Nyxie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Aqua

Favorite Songs: "Awake and Alive" by Skillet, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence and "Moments" by One Direction

Favorite Band: Big Time Rush

Best Friends: Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia

Likes: Hockey, music, slapping the guys upside the head when they're acting stupid, beanies, anime, video games, crazy stunts, karate

Dislikes: Make-up, people who are mean to her friends, heart-break

Talents: Being a leader, karate, singing, dancing, sketching, painting, playing guitar, playing piano, playing flute, playing drums, writing songs, and imitating voices

Past: Phoenyx first met the guys in Pre-K and they instantly became friends. She ended up growing up with them after finding out that they all lived in the same neighborhood in Minnesota. She became a total "tom-boy" by hanging out with the guys.

Even though her love life was difficult, every guy she had gone out with had dumped her or abused her, the guys were always there for her. And she was always there for them. When she found out they were going to L.A., she begged her parents to let her go with them. And they said yes.

Intro: Phoenyx has been Big Time Rush's "back-up" and best friend ever since grade school. Now, she is BTR's #1 supporter and manager. The guys even made her an honorary band member. But what will happen when the next guy she falls for is her most reliable best friend?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon in L.A. and I had decided to go to the pool, since Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were at Rocque Records recording something that they wouldn't tell me (no matter how much I gave them the "puppy dog" face). I went to my room and changed into my favorite bathing suit, grabbed a beach towel, and headed toward Katie's room, to see if she wanted to come, too. In case you didn't know, Katie is Kendall's little sister; though, a lot of the time, we act like she and I are the siblings.

"Yo, Katie!" I yelled through her closed door. "Do you want to go hang out by the pool?" I heard Katie reply, "Can't. Grounded." _Typical Katie, _I thought. "What'd you do this time?" I said, with fake annoyance in my voice. She said something, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of the guys coming home. I rolled my eyes and walked away from Katie's door only to get tackled by Carlos, who I assumed was able to get his hands on something full of sugar, caffine, or both.

"HEY NYXIE!" He screamed in my ear, while pinning me to the ground. "Hey Carlos," I said with a smile on my face. Sure, I may have been tackled, pinned to the floor, and yelled at, but the guys always bring out, well, the guy in me.

"Do you mind getting off me, now?" I asked Carlos nicely. But as usual when he's hyper, he had to be stubborn. "Nope," was his relpy, even though he should have learned his lesson last time, and the time before that. And the time before that... "Okay, you know what's gonna happen next," I said, grabbing his arms and putting my foot on his stomach. He looked at me, pure horror in his expression. "You wouldn't," he said, daring me to.

"Oh, we both know I would," I said. And with that being said, I pushed my foot, which was still on Carlos's stomach, and brought him over my head and onto the floor above me. I got up, and stood over him, holding my hand out to help him up. He took it, stood up, and patted his helmet, as he always did when I pulled a karate move on him.

"Sorry 'bout that Nyx," I heard Logan say behind my back. "He had some, or should I say a lot, of Mountain Dew while we were at the studio." "I can see that," I said without turning around. I knew that if I did, Carlos would tackle me. "Well," I said," I was on my way to the pool, but I think I'll stay here and hang with my buds." "Oh, if you wanted to go to the pool, don't let us stop you," Kendall said, sounding a little guilty.

"Nah," I said, turning around to face him, knowing it was probably a mistake, "I didn't really want to go to the pool, anyways." And as soon as I said that, a force made me fall face-first on the ground and was still on top of me when I hit the floor. "CARLOS!" I screamed, not really mad, just annoyed. I heard the guys laughing as they pulled Carlos off of me and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to Carlos, with an evil yet playful smile on my face. "And as for you, I'm gonna give you a 45 second head start." He just stood there staring at me, confused. " 44, 43, 42," I started counting down. And with that, he took off, eyes wide with fear, knowing I would be able to catch up with him at any moment.

As soon as he was out the door, we all burst out laughing. And when I say laughing, I mean it. We were laughing 'til our stomachs hurt to where we couldn't laugh any more. When we finally settled down, I went to my room to put some _actual_ clothes on, since I was still in my bathing suit. When I came out, I saw that the guys were playing with the hockey dome that's in the middle of the living room. I just laughed to myself, and went to the TV to play my newest and most favorite game, _Black Hole_.

**(A/N: Yes, I know that is the game on **_**Best Player**_**, I was watching it when I wrote this part.)**

I'm actaully pretty good at it, not to brag. I got really into it, yelling disses to the other players through my headset and ignoring everything around me, as I usually do. I don't know how much time had passed, but I know it was enough time for Carlos to come back and calm down. By the time I had enough points to qualify for a tournament, which I didn't know I was competing for, Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom, had said it was dinnertime.

I turned off the game, and walked to the table, ready to eat. As soon as I sat down, I heard everyone rush to the table to get their food and then go off to do whatever while they eat.

After dinner, the guys and I decided to go to the ice rink to play hockey. We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door, telling Mrs. Knight where we were headed.

And as soon as the elevator doors opened to the lobby after we got in, I knew I was in trouble. 'Why? What's wrong?' You may be wondering. Well, I'll tell you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Recap:**

After dinner, the guys and I decided to go to the ice rink to play hockey. We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door, telling Mrs. Knight where we were headed.

And as soon as the elevator doors opened to the lobby after we got in, I knew I was in trouble. 'Why? What's wrong?' You may be wondering. Well, I'll tell you.

* * *

I muttered an 'eep' and hid behind Kendall, because who I saw at the elevator doors was my latest ex-boyfriend, Damien. And I was afraid of him. Why? Well, I would normally say 'It's a long story' just to get out of having to tell, but I doubt that excuse will work on you. So here we go...

It was the week before the guys and I moved to L.A., and Damien had come over because he said he had to tell me something in person. When he came over, he said he was breaking up with me. Then we got into a huge fight that ended with him giving me a black eye and threatening to do something horrible if I told anyone.

I had been passing it off as a hockey accident, but the guys saw right through me. And because of that, the guys knew what had happened and of how terrified of him I was. In fact, Damien was the reason I started karate lessons; for self-defense.

Anyways, the guys were looking at me funny when we heard someone say, "Excuse me, but some people need to get in the elevator." Of course, that got the guys' attention turned away from me and to my ex. When they saw who it was, they automatically surrounded me and escorted me out of the elevator. They even kept the 'formation' until we got to the ice rink. Then, they started to get on their gear while hating on Damien, saying stuff like, "The sick, twisted son of a..." and, "Why him of all... 'things' show up here..."

While they were mumbling to themselves, I was just sitting there, not doing anything, staring into space, as memories came flooding back. Memories about Damien and past boyfriends. Memories of a blanket around me with hot cocoa and the guys surrounding me, comforting me. Memories of all of the heartbreak and sorrow. Memories of laughter, jokes, and pranks. Memories of knowing who was true to me and who wasn't.

And I realized something, just then. I realized, that just maybe...

"Hey, Nyxie," Kendall said skating toward me, knowing something was wrong, "What's up? You look kinda... upset about something."

His voice snapped me back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I just spaced out there," I said still thinking about what I just realized.

"Well, you gonna practice with us, or not?" Kendall said, clearly not believing that I was back from my trip to 'Nyx Town'. I just smiled and got my gear on, thinking about just how awesome my friends are.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, we had hoped to avoid a certain someone. But, of course, Damien was in the lobby, waiting for us. _Crap_, I thought, _He must of recognized the guys when we walked out of the elevator!_

"Phoenyx? Is that you?" Damien said with fake surprise in his voice. I tried to ignore him and just walk away with the guys, but Damien stopped me by grabbing my wrist a little too tightly. "What do you want, _Damien_," I said, saying his name through clenched teeth and trying to get my wrist out of his grip. I failed.

"I just want a little time with my _girlfriend_," he said, knowing that I wasn't his girlfriend. "I'm not your girlfriend and you know it. _You_ dumped _me_, remember?" I said, still trying to get my hand free.

I was hoping that the guys would try to help me, but I also didn't want them to help. I mean, I know that they could help me, but I was afraid of what could happen. The guys could end up beating the crap out of him, or the guys could end up going to the hospital with me. Because, Damien would beat me up for the guys trying to help me. Another reason for me not wanting them to help, is because this is my battle. I need to stand up for myself, and not have the guys being my personal bodyguards.

So, do you want to know what happened next? Okay, I'll tell you.

"No. No, I don't recall that," he said, trying to intimidate me. I looked at the guys. They looked they wanted to help, but couldn't. I smiled at them, and they looked confused, until they realized what I was about to do.

"Well," I said smirking, " Maybe I need to restore you're memory." Then, as Damien was confused about what I just said, I grabbed his wrist, brought him over my head, and onto the floor in front of me. He let go of me and I put my foot on his chest, pining him to the floor.

"Why don't you just leave me and my friends alone," I said, my tone dead serious, "And maybe I'll let you live" He just nodded his head frantically, in a gesture that meant I just turned the tables. He was now afraid of me.

Then, I just walked away, motioning for the guys to follow me, like nothing ever happened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up to the smell of a very familiar spice and pancake batter. I shoved the covers off of me, knowing I'd have to fix that later. But I didn't care. Someone was making my favorite breakfast food: cinnamon pancakes. When I walked out of my room I noticed, with shock, that it was the guys who made the pancakes.

"Mornin' guys," I said, still shocked that they made the pancakes. "Mornin' Nyx," they said in unison. I walked over to the barstools, sat down, and yawned. I almost fell asleep, just sitting there, when a huge stack of cinnamon pancakes was slid in front of me. "Here you go, Nyxie," Kendall said. "You're favorite breakfast!" "And just so you know," James started, "It's our first time making pancakes, so we don't know if they're good or not."

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine!" I said, taking a small bite of the huge pile of pancakes. To my surprise, it was actually really good. And the guys could tell, because after that one bite, I couldn't stop stuffing my mouth. They all were laughing, which, in turn, woke Katie and Mrs. Knight up.

In about a minute, I had all the pancakes eaten and drank half of the carton of orange juice to wash it down. After everyone had eaten and was dressed, Kelly called and said the guys had to go to the studio to work on some dance moves and record some songs.

"Hey, Phoenyx, do you want to come with us to the studio?" Carlos asked me. "Sure, sounds like fun!" I said, excited for no apparent reason. I think the pancakes are making me a little hyper, though. "Do you think Gustavo will mind me working on some dance moves while I'm over there?" I asked. "I was hoping to finish the whole dance by tomorrow for the Palm Woods Talent Show." "Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind," Logan assured me. "Now, come on, before we're late and Gustavo yells at us." "And treatens to fire us," Kendall adds.

*At The Studio*

After the guys had left me to go work with Gustavo, I found my way to the dance hall. I found a speaker and plugged in my iPod. I turned on my music and put it on one of my favorite songs, 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet. I walked to the center of the room and began the dance moves I had already come up with. But I had also started to sing the girl parts in the song.

Before I knew it, the song was over, and an instramental of 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanesence came on. I started moving with the flow of the music and singing all of the lyrics. And right when I was in the middle of the song, my iPod shut off. I stopped singing and dancing and turned to face the speakers. There, I saw Kendall standing with my iPod in his hand, smiling. I was about to walk over and ask him what he was doing, when I heard applause coming from the doors to the dance hall.

There, I saw Logan, Carlos, James, Kelly, and Gustavo, who were all clapping. I was about to say something, but Gustavo beat me to it. "That was amazing! I have never seen or heard anything like that in who knows how long!" he exclaimed. As soon as he said that, most of my mind went blank. Except for the part that was screaming, 'OMIGOSH! A famous record producer likes my SINGING! AHHHHHH!'

And to make matters even better, Gustavo said, "How would you like to be famous?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Recap:**

Before I knew it, the song was over, and an instramental of 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanesence came on. I started moving with the flow of the music and singing all of the lyrics. And right when I was in the middle of the song, my iPod shut off. I stopped singing and dancing and turned to face the speakers. There, I saw Kendall standing with my iPod in his hand, smiling. I was about to walk over and ask him what he was doing, when I heard applause coming from the doors to the dance hall.

There, I saw Logan, Carlos, James, Kelly, and Gustavo, who were all clapping. I was about to say something, but Gustavo beat me to it. "That was amazing! I have never seen or heard anything like that in who knows how long!" he exclaimed. As soon as he said that, most of my mind went blank. Except for the part that was screaming, 'OMIGOSH! A famous record producer likes my SINGING! AHHHHHH!'

And to make matters even better, Gustavo said, "How would you like to be famous?"

* * *

I was stock still; I didn't make one move whatsoever, except for breathing. Kendall walked over to me and waved his hand in front of my face. "Uh, Nyxie? You okay?" he asked me, concerned that I was not moving. Everyone was staring at me. Finally, I halfway came out of my trance. "Y-you want m-me to..." I didn't finish my sentence. Part of because I couldn't, part of because I didn't want to.

Gustavo nodded his head yes, like he knew what I was trying to say. Kendall was just staring at me, still concerned about me. I had never acted this way before, and it was probably worrying the guys.

Finally, my mind let me speak in complete sentences. "A-alright, I'm in," I said, smiling like an idiot. Then, everyone (except Gustavo) went up in cheers. I looked at them like they were crazy, and they all just shrugged. I laughed and the guys started to laugh with me. It was one of those moments where we don't know how or why, we just crack-up laughing.

Long after Gustavo and Kelly had left the dance hall, the guys and I were still laughing, though I had calmed down a bit. "Man, this is awesome! I can't believe this is happening!" I yelled. Then I just started saying, "I am gonna be famous," in a sing-song voice. And that just got all of us laughing again.

*Later, In Their Apartment*

I had decided to ditch the dance for the Talent Show and sing instead. But the problem was, I didn't have anything to sing. I had talked to the guys about it, and they told me to just write a song. I told them it was a great idea and they just smiled... until I told them I had never written a song in my life (even though it was a lie). They still persisted that I wrote a song, so they locked me in my room with my guitar, some music and lyric sheets, and some food.

Yeah, that's right. They locked me in my room with food. They must think I'm gonna take forever to write a song.

I had started to strum a few chords and hum along. I wrote down what I had just come up with and wrote down some lyrics right off the top of my head. It went on like that for a while, until I finished two songs, the original and a back-up in case the crowd wants an encore.

"Hey, guys? When are you gonna let me out?" I asked. "Whenever you're done with the song," was the reply from Logan. "Well, what if I'm done, now?" I asked, ready to get out of my room, which I had been in for about an hour and thirty minutes. There was no answer, just the click of the lock and the squeak of the hinges on the door.

"Then, you can come out," Kendall said, holding the door open. I saw that only Kendall and Logan were outside of my room. James and Carlos must have gotten bored and left. "Finally!" I sighed, "I ran out of food about an hour ago!" I ran to the kitchen to find a bag of potato chips.

"You ate all of that food in thirty minutes?" Logan said, suprised that I had eaten that much. I almost never eat as much as they gave me. "Yeah, and I wrote two songs," I replied with a mouthful of Cheddar and Sour Cream chips. "Wow. We should lock you in your room more often," Kendall joked. At least, I thought he was joking.

"Yeah, right," I laughed. I walked over to the TV and started playing _Black Hole._

**(A/N: Sorry for the lame ending. I couldn't think of anything. Next chapter should be the Talent Show.)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*The Night of the Talent Show*

So, today is the Talent Show. It's not my first, but it is my first performing by myself. When I was in all the other Talent Shows, it had always been me and the guys. But, they were gonna perform as Big Time Rush, instead of Nyx and the guys (that's what people called us when they were talking about us). Which means, I have to perform by myself.

I was actually pretty nervous, and I never get nervous in front of a crowd. I had no idea what was wrong. But, I'll be fine. I always am.

The show starts in about two hours, which means I don't have much time to go buy clothes. I told Mrs. Knight where I was going and she said to hurry, but to also be careful. I said I'd be fine, and headed out the door.

I went to the mall and the first place I went to was Hot Topic. I absolutly love the stuff there. In fact, most of my wardrobe is Hot Topic stuff. Anyways, I looked around and mix-matched a bunch of stuff to wear. I paid and left, heading back to the Palm Woods.

I was waiting backstage, in my new outfit, pacing back and forth. The guys were supposed to go next, then me. I kept twirling the mic and making everyone think I was going to drop and break it. I heard the crowd cheer and realized that the guys had gone on stage.

I stopped twirling the mic and stood still, so I could watch and listen to them sing. Surprisingly, I hadn't really heard them sing. Well, besides when we were really young and were always goofing around.

"Hey, everybody!" they all shouted. The crowd responded by shouting back, "Hey!" "We decided we are gonna sing our newest song, called 'You're Not Alone'. This song is dedicated to a very special friend of ours," Kendall said, with a smile. The crowd cheered and the music started.

**Kendall:**

Bet you didn't notice

First time you're heart was broken

You called me up and we talked 'til the mornin'

And the time that you were stranded

I was there before you landed

He was a no show

I made sure you got home

**Logan:**

And I've been right there

For every minute

And this time

It's no different

Whatever happens

You should know

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone, girl

Look over you're shoulder

You don't have to wonder

**Logan:**

('Cause you know, you know, you know)

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold ya

I'll stay 'till it's over

**All:**

(And you know, you know, you know)

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

**Logan:**

(You're not alone)

**Kendall:**

All the days that you were stressed out

Feeling like pullin' you're hair out

**Carlos:**

(They were all missin', but I was here listenin')

**Kendall:**

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there

I'll catch you when you fall

**James:**

'Cause I've been right there

For every minute

And this time

It's no different

Whatever happens

You should know

**Kendall:**

'Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over you're shoulder

You don't have to wonder

**Carlos:**

('Cause you know, you know, you know)

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay 'till it's over

**All:**

(And you know, you know, you know)

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

**Logan:**

(You're not alone)

**Carlos:**

I'll be here for you

No matter what

Comes around the corner

**All:**

(Whoa whoa)

**Carlos:**

As long as I am breathing

You won't have to worry

No more

**Kendall:**

'Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over you're shoulder

You don't have to wonder

'Cause you know

You know

**All:**

That you're not alone, girl

Look over you're shoulder

You don't have to wonder

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone, girl

You don't have to wonder

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay 'till it's over

And you know, you know, you know

**Kendall:**

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

**Logan:**

(You're not alone)

**James:**

I bet you didn't notice

First time you're heart was broken

**Kendall:**

You called me up

And we talked 'till the morning

The guys finished the song, the crowd cheered, and they walked off the stage. They passed me, smiling, but Kendall stayed and stood next to me. "Good luck," he whispered. I said thanks and he smiled and walked off. As I took a deep breath, I heard the announcer say my name and the crowd cheer. I walked on stage with my guitar and said, "I wrote this song for a special someone. It's called, 'Sparks Fly'. I hope you like it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Recap:**

The guys finished the song, the crowd cheered, and they walked off the stage. They passed me, smiling, but Kendall stayed and stood next to me. "Good luck," he whispered. I said thanks and he smiled and walked off. As I took a deep breath, I heard the announcer say my name and the crowd cheer. I walked on stage with my guitar and said, "I wrote this song for a special someone. It's called, 'Sparks Fly'."

**(A/N: I know the song Phoenyx sings is by Tayor Swift, but just pretend. Please?)**

I stood there in the center of the stage and started to strum the well-practiced chords on my guitar.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**

**You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'**

**But I kinda know that I won't get far**

**You stood there in front of me just**

**Close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't**

**See what I was thinkin' of**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pourin' rain**

**Kiss me on the side walk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**

**When the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**That you're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But with you**

**I know it's no good**

**And I could wait patiently**

**But I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pourin' rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**I'll run my fingers through your hair**

**And watch the lights go wild**

**Just keep on keepin' your eyes on me**

**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right**

**And lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper soft and slow**

**I'm captivated by you baby**

**Like a fireworks show**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pourin' rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**'Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile**

**And the sparks fly**

**Oh, baby smile**

**And the sparks fly**

I finished the song and the crowd went wild. They even cheered after I had already gone backstage, while chanting, "Phoenyx! Phoenyx!" It was exhilerating. The guys ran up to me, smiles from ear to ear on their faces.

"Dude, that was amazing!" James, Carlos and Logan all said at the same time. Kendall didn't say anything, he just hugged me. A little too tightly, too. "Agh...Kendall," I said strangled, "Can't...breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he said, letting go of me. "That was just...awesome!"

"Thanks, guys. That means alot," I said, and I really meant it. Their opinions mean, like, everything to me. "I worked so hard on it. And your guys' performance. A-MA-ZING! That song was really sweet," I said, giving them my input on their song. Then, I asked, "Was that song what you guys were working on and wouldn't tell me, at all?"

"Yep," the four friends said simultaneously. "And," Kendall added, "We wrote the song ourselves." Then Logan jumped into the conversation by saying that it was about our friendship, which I had figured. "I just can't believe that you guys wrote a song, about us," I said, smiling like an idiot, like I almost always do. "Yeah, well how could we not?" James said, then added, "By the way, your song sounded like it was about someone. Who?"

And that was the question that I was dreading. But I put on a smile and said, "No one. I just came up with it out of nowhere." Which was true, well, _half_ of it was. The complete truth was that I wrote it about Kendall, I just hope none of the guys figure it out. 'Cause then they would try to get us together and I want to tell him myself, not with Carlos, James, and Logan's help.

They all looked at me with a wierd expression, that meant I wasn't fooling them. _Ah, dang it_, I thought, _I guess I've got to make up some lie to get them to belive me._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Recap:**

And that was the question that I was dreading. But I put on a smile and said, "No one. I just came up with it out of nowhere." Which was true, well, _half_ of it was. The complete truth was that I wrote it about Kendall, I just hope none of the guys figure it out. 'Cause then they would try to get us together and I want to tell him myself, not with Carlos, James, and Logan's help.

They all looked at me with a wierd expression, that meant I wasn't fooling them. _Ah, dang it_, I thought, _I guess I've got to make up some lie to get them to belive me._

* * *

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked, deciding to play dumb. "Oh, nothing," I guess Carlos decided to play dumb, too. Or at least I think he's playing dumb; I honestly don't know. There was an akward silence, until Damien came up behind me and the guys glared in my direction.

I honestly thought that they were glaring at me, until Damien cleared his throat from behind me. I quickly turned around, saw who it was, and gave him a glare of my own. Damien looked away, like he was ashamed of something, and he should be. I mean, he did treat me like a rag doll.

"What do you want,_ Damien_?" I exclaimed, very harshly, if I might add. Damien took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to say that you were amazing out there, and that I'm sorry for everything. I just want things to be right again, like they were before." The minute he said that, I knew my expression softened. I saw the guys start to walk around me, but I stopped them.

"Nyxie, be careful. This might be a trick" I heard Logan whisper in my ear. I smacked him upside the head and turned back to Damien. "Sorry about them. They're a little overprotective," I smiled apologetically. "It's fine, really. So, what do you say? Friends?" Damien replied.

Something inside me was telling me he was actually being sincere, but at one glance from the guys, I could tell that they still didn't trust Damien. I turned back to Damien and looked into his eyes, and right then and there I made my decision.

I quickly took Damien in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "Yes, but one slip-up and I'll have the guys kick your ass." I pulled away and looked at him. He stared at me wide-eyed and a small smile appered on his face. "Thanks. I promise you won't regret your decision," He smiled even bigger and started walking away.

Apparently, when he thought I couldn't hear him, he yelled at the sky with his hands in the air. I remember when he was happy or when I won a hockey game he would do that. The thought of that made me smile, until I turned to the guys.

They were all glaring at me. I didn't like it one bit. "Uhh, guys. You're making me uncomfortable with the stares you're giving me," I said akwardly. They were still staring at me. I decided to try to make them laugh. "Hey!" I yelled, "Stop eye-sexing me!" I only got Carlos to laugh.

"Seriously guys. Please stop, it's really freaking me out," that seemed to work. "Sorry, Nyx. It's just... Why?" I knew what Kendall was asking, and I didn't really have an answer.

I didn't know that I was staring into space until James threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards the pool. "James, I swear, if you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, as I was thrown into the pool.

"JAMES! You are _so_ going to regret that!" I screamed through clenched teeth after a surfaced from the water. Everyone was staring and some were laughing and some trying not to, as they have probably seen me angry before.

I started to chase James, when the 'DJ' for the talent show walked on stage to announce the winner. He got everyone's attention off of me and James by whistling very loudly into a microphone.

"Can the crowd please tear their attention from Nyx and James? So I can tell you who won this show!" The 'DJ' recieved a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Okay! Here we go!" The 'DJ' read off the names that had gotten a place from 5th. Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, and Stephanie King got fifth, fourth, and third. I hope the guys got first, they deserve it; they were amazing.

"And second place goes to... Big Time Rush!" the crowd screamed like crazy as the boys went on stage to accept the trophy they got. "Now, the time has come to see just who will be the winner of The Annual Palm Woods Talent Show!" the 'DJ' took out the final envelope which held the name of the first place winner.

"And the winner is... Phoenyx Ember!"


End file.
